Susu Susu no Mi
The Susu Susu no Mi (啜ス啜の実; Slurp-Slurp Fruit) is a Devil Fruit, pertaining to the Paramecia Class, which allows its user to devour everything as they were a living Black Holes. The user is then known as a Slurping Human (人間を殺す; Ningen o Korosu). The Fruit has been eaten by Robinson A. Judy. Strengths & Weaknesses The major strength of the Susu Susu no Mi is its the ability to create vacuums placed in the user's mouth; if everything comes in it, it will instantly drawn in, digested and absorbed by the user. The pull of the Susu Susu in truly comparable to a black hole, with the mouth functioning as the event horizon: once something enters in the hole, it is impossible for it to evade. The size of the absorbed object won't matter, as the Susu Susu will stretch it thin to the point it turns in a mass of quasi spaghetti, easily pulled in the users mouth. The entire process, from the pulling of the object to the total assimilation of the matter, is almost instantaneous, looking like the target is “slurped out” of existence. Because of that, the user can virtually negate every attack or defeat every opponent by swallowing them whole, regardless of their size and potency. The vacuuming power granted by the Susu Susu no is incredibly precise, so much so that a user can choose to swallow only certain parts of the target and leaving unarmed the rest. With such precision, however, comes the major limit of the Fruit: while the mouth of the user provides for in a inescapable trap, the user must first manually pull in the target in the first place to start the vacuuming process. So, the Fruit functions well only at extremely close ranges, putting its user to greater risks. Still, such limit can be partially circumvented with the user continuously “swallowing” air, which creates a vacuum cleaner effect. Another immense advantage that this Fruit shares with the Baku Baku no is its ability grant the user the same properties of the eaten object. As such, a Susu Susu user can transform their bodies in all kinds of weapons or gain all kinds of abilities depending on what they have eaten. While eating a lot of alien material, the user will undergo to radical shape-shifting, merging with the eaten object main properties and gain new features corresponding the devoured object/creature. Alternatively, the absorbed mass can be entirely converted in an enormous boost in energy, vastly increasing the user's speed and strength. Similarly to the Baku Baku no Mi, the user will keep the power and the energy for a relatively short time, a maximum of twenty four hours, before their bodies start to “digest” the alien features. However, a regular diet on certain object will grant the user some permanent “bonuses” due to the substances being interwoven within their genetic makeup. Despite the many advantages over the Baku Baku no Mi, however, the Susu Susu does not allow the user to regurgitate nor creating anything, their vacuuming power functioning only as one-way road. Another major downside of the Susu Susu is that, while it does allow to devour Devil Fruit users in a slurp, it cannot assimilate their unnatural power. If a Susu Susu user eats a Devil Fruit, the toxicity radiated by the added Devil Fruit will trigger a powerful shock in the user's stomach, forcing them to vomit what remains of their devoured prey- a near amorphous mass- to avoid death due to food poisoning. However, a Susu Susu no Mi user can avoid sickness by choosing to “eat” only certain parts of the Devil Fruit target, ripping vital parts of their body while leaving the rest unharmed. Aside of these, the Susu Susu no Mi bears the standard weaknesses of any Devil Fruit. Usage Etymology *''Susu'' is an abbreviation of Susuru, meaning "slurp, sip". References . Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits